firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon
Type of Character Sub-boss Status Deceased, Second in Command of the Fist of Zeromus Appearance A Black Pikmin. As standard for an Experiment, has a black orb at the end of his stalk. He has a long scar reaching from the center of his head, across his left eye, and ending at his jawline. Surprisingly, the eye seems mostly undamaged, though the vision from it is blurry. His right eye has a target reticule tattoo around it; the pattern is repeated in his iris. Sometimes wears a large cloak to better hide himself. Epsilon's left leg has been replaced with a saronite prosthetic. It is dark to the point of nearly being black, but has just a shade of green to it. He takes pains to hide it with his cloak. Powers A seemingly impossible amount of skill with ranged weapons; Epsilon does not miss twice. The reticule tattoo and pattern on his eye are the incredibly rare gene, called the "Marksman's Eye", which literally allows him nigh-perfect aim and the ability to change the trajectory of his shots in midair. The weapon he uses is Pandora's Box, which has 666 forms of long-range hurt. He prefers the rifle form; it fires concentrated suffering. Unique Ability: Marksman's Eye. Allows Epsilon nearly perfect aim and even the ability to lock on to a target. Neither of his eyes can be damaged in any way. Weaknesses Has almost no hand-to-hand capability aside from a specific form of the Box that outright obliterates anything that looks into the light. Epsilon is also rather fragile compared to most of his species, and won't stand well in direct combat. As a result of a bullet wound that spread into an infection, Epsilon's entire body has become slightly shaky. What would be career ending for other snipers does not impede him quite as much due to his Marksman's Eye. Resistances Wind and other such things that prove the nightmare of other snipers are of no concern to him. Appears to be better able to stave off the bloodlust of his species than most. Immunities Cannot be blinded; his Marksman's Eye gene will repair his eyes if damaged. Personality Far more level-headed than most Black Pikmin, Epsilon serves as their strategist in war. Cool, calculating, and secretive, but highly loyal. While he is slow to fall into the same bloodlust that holds most Black Pikmin, he becomes truly terrifying when he does. History Epsilon's past is a secret. He showed up one day and nobody really questioned it. He's stuck with the Black Pikmin for a while, taking a break from their presence only to help fight Omega Mark II. During the Fist of Zeromus's attack on Ludibrium, Epsilon met his end at the hands of Mithril. Themes Main: Green Grass and High Tides (The Outlaws) Battle: Grit's Theme (Advance Wars) Finale: Zero (Ace Combat Zero) Trivia Started with the idea of someone who carried Pandora's Box and could not miss, then worked from there. Tropes that Apply to the Character Lawful Evil (Type 3), The Sniper, Handicapped Badass, Artificial Limbs, Tranquil Fury, Five Bad Band (The Evil Genius), Good Scars Evil Scars (Evil eye scar), Artifact of Doom (Pandora's Box), Evil Weapon (Again, Pandora's Box), Spikes of Villainy (his prosthetic leg), Killed off for Real Category:Characters Category:Black Pikmin Category:Major Characters Category:Experiments Category:Villains Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Dead Characters